Irina
Irina Rostropovich returns any favor and will do anything for a friend. She wants to prove that she's more than just a pretty face, though The Model isn't afraid to use her looks to help her through a challenge. Biography The Rostropovich family seems to have modelling in its genes, as every member of the bloodline has been graced with Russian good looks. Starting with a portrait of Aleksey Rostropovich painted in the time of the Renaissance, nearly every Rostropovich has participated in some form of modelling in their lives because people can’t help but want to preserve their beauty. Irina’s immediate family was no different: her father was the face of a popular razor brand, her mother was a footwear model, and her sister Renata was employed as a high fashion model when she turned fourteen. Renata’s career caused the family to move from Russia to America when Irina was twelve to reach a new market of fashion. Irina never wanted to model, dreaming of one day becoming a teacher instead, but when her sister suddenly skyrocketed to fame, her jealousy and her parents’ persuasion led to her also joining the modelling business. Whereas Renata made herself famous by being the cruelest figure in fashion, participating in everything from weave pulling to coke snorting, Irina wants to be a role model. She wants to step out of her sister's shadow and show little girls that they can have a pretty face and a good personality, contrary to what the media says. The producers of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment contacted Irina’s agent to have her appear on the show because they assumed that she was as much of a diva as her sister is. Irina accepted the offer even though she knew that she didn’t fit the stereotype, thinking that competing on the show would be fun. During For Your Entertainment... In ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Irina was disappointed that Chris introduced her only by her looks and her sister. Chris and eventually Paul were transfixed by her appearance. When Zack arrived, he tried to hit on her, but Irina said he was too young and too short. When Elena showed up, Irina complimented her designer sunglasses, and the socialite gave them to her because she was her sister's biggest fan. Irina rejected the sunglasses and started to mock her sister, but Victor interrupted and flirted with them. Later, Irina was disgusted when Isaac wanted to see her and Avery mud wrestle. Tina Blanks was terrifed of Irina during their interview because her sister had ripped out her weave. Irina tried to convince her that she was much nicer than her sister, but Tina cowered in fear for fifteen minutes, earning The Oscars a point. At the elimination, Irina voted for Isaac. At breakfast in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Irina correctly guessed that Cara was a vegetarian and gave her an apple from her plate. During the challenge, Irina didn't know how to shoot her bow and arrow. Paul volunteered to help her despite the fact that she made him nervous. With his help, she managed to hit the target. Irina tried to volunteer her skills for the talent portion of the challenge, but Avery skipped over her, as everybody just assumed her talent was looking good. After some rude comments from Isaac and Eric, Irina said in the confessional that she wanted to be taken seriously. As her teammates readied their talents, Irina observed in confusion. When Angel had to impress Chris, he presented Irina, who tried to seduce the host. In the confessional, the model stated that with pathetic men, sometimes using her looks were the only option. In Video Killed the Reality Star, Irina volunteered to be in charge of her team's costumes for the music video challenge. The model was disappointed with the all-male hip-hop theme of the wardrobe, hoping for something more creative. When her teammates said that they couldn't remember all of their lyrics before they needed to film, Irina came up with the idea of using hockey masks to cover their faces. Irina went all-out with her grungy rapper styling, even making Cara wear tin foil grills. When Irina was styling Robert, he pointed out that Paul was watching her from where he was setting up the lights. She smiled at him, embarrassing the Boy Scout. After Avery gave the extras a pep talk, Irina gave them a much gentler rundown of their jobs. When Avery demanded that Isaac apologize to her in Safest Catch, Irina questioned why the drama queen cared what the slacker said. The model suggested that Avery liked Isaac, receiving a quick denial. During the fishing challenge, Irina feared that The Oscars' captain Allison had no idea how to steer a boat. When Avery sulked, Irina offered to listen to her. Avery explained that she thought the team treated her like nothing but a pretty face, and Irina immediately related. She insisted that they didn't mean it, but if they did, Avery would still have her as a friend. Irina noticed when Robert seemed upset, and asked Avery if she was responsible because she was in a better mood. At the elimination ceremony that night, Irina voted for Isaac again. When Chris gave her the third star for "looking good in a bikini," Irina was offended. In Sing Your Heart Out, Irina tried to comfort Avery after she accidentally made Robert quit the competition. The model said that it was just a mistake and that the brunette had to prove herself to the team, starting with an apology. When Avery asked why she was helping her, Irina admitted that had more in common with the drama queen than her other teammates. The next morning, Irina helped Avery apologize to their teammates. Some of The Oscars tried to back out of the group song in the challenge, but Irina convinced them not to. When Angel and Allison insisted that Camille was evil, Irina didn't believe them and left the room with Paul. At the beginning of We All Fall Down, Irina decided to move into Cara's room to help her after the Camille incident. She and Paul moved her belongings, the Boy Scout worrying that Isaac would treat her rudely now that she was his neighbor. Irina told Paul that he was cute when he's jealous, embarrassing him. Irina and Paul waited in awkward silence for Cara to talk. When the conversation turned to Avery and Isaac's relationship, Irina was confused since Isaac hated Avery and was shocked by Cara's sudden lack of faith in the slacker. Irina ran against Risty and Monique in the first round of the obstacle course, easily beating the designer, though she was eliminated in the second round. That night, Irina finished showering to find that Cara wanted to talk, though it was about Isaac instead of Camille. Irina lightly teased Cara and eventually encouraged her to ask Isaac out. Irina was uncomfortable with the paintball challenge in Fire Insults at Will. She partnered up with equally wary Cara, and Irina assured her that everbody got nervous when it came to romance. The girls hid deep in the woods, and they were eventually found by Victor, Ophelia, and Donna. Luckily, Donna was the first to shoot and had bad aim, giving Irina time to escape. She tried to alert Cara, but the three Emmys eliminated the nature lover. Irina eventually ran into Paul, who protected her from the trio, easily shooting out Victor and Ophelia. Irina was in awe that he had saved her, letting him pull her to her feet. The pair witnessed Donna falling down a hill, but Irina stole Paul's focus by thanking him, which led to him protecting her through the rest of the challenge. When Chris announced that the four remaining players would have to compete in a shoot out, Irina was confident in Paul's abilities. Risty and Sebastian shot at them from a hiding spot, which ended up with Paul and Risty eliminating each other. Paul told Irina that she could win because she really was more than a pretty face, and the model then amazed herself by eliminating Sebastian, winning the challenge for The Oscars. In the confessional, Irina did a victory dance and thanked Paul for believing in her and giving her the confidence to win. Irina was assigned to be Prey for the supernatural challenge in Teeth, paired up with Sebastian as her vampire. Donna noticed this and pretended to trip and knock Irina over. In conversation, the model admitted that she wouldn't be easy prey because she had experience in acting while modeling. Donna then tricked her into switching cards with her, taking Sebastian while pairing Irina up with Paul. Irina used this as an opportunity to repay Paul for protecting her in the last challenge by making out with him. In the confessional, she said that this would make him pass as a romantic vampire while rewarding him for his help. Irina emerged from the room amused, while Paul was completely flustered. They passed by Avery and offered to help her. Irina was able to hide from the werewolves in the second half of the challenge until right before the half hour mark, when Wes caught her. In Flashing Lights, Irina teased Avery for looking angry and exhausted, revealing that she had ear plugs to block out Ophelia's crying all night. Irina was amused by Avery's mental list of competitors to send home, knowing that she wasn't one of them. When Cara arrived, Irina stopped Avery from snapping at her and sent the environmentalist to the kitchen. When she left, Irina scolded Avery for hating Cara just because Isaac chose her. The model didn't believe the diva when she denied the jealousy, so Avery made fun of Irina for making out with Paul in the last challenge. Irina claimed that it was just to repay him for protecting her, though she admitted that he was a good kisser. When Paul revealed that he was afraid of flashing lights, Irina agreed to help him on the red carpet, holding his hand to keep him focused. When they were stopped for an interview, she took the lead while he was distracted, giving a coy answer when the reporter noted their closeness to avoid them finding out about Paul's fear. During the press conference, Irina was criticized by Rachel Claire for being a "useless bombshell" rather than the strong woman she tried to be. Irina gave a calm answer and said that the fans could interpret her public image however they wanted to. When Paul passed out, Irina said in the confessional that the producers had to be aware of Paul's aversion but chose to needlessly overwhelm him anyway. Irina received the second star at the elimination ceremony that night. Irina watched television with Isaac and Angel in the lounge in Thirteen. When Isaac asked if they knew anything about Cara's elimination, the blonde thought the fans were responsible, but she eventually revealed that she'd voted for Cara because Avery convinced her that she'd done the worst in the challenge. After the explosion, Irina rushed downstairs to get the other contestants, bringing them to see the televised disaster zone that was the Losers' Press Conference. Irina hoped that it was a challenge, but the zombies quickly changed her mind. She, Avery, and Paul followed Sebastian through the woods as he seemed to be unafraid. Irina tried to get Avery to keep up, but the diva decided to stay behind to save her shoe. When Sebastian stopped to help Risty, Irina and Paul ran into an undead Josh. When the farmer tried to grab the model, Paul's defensive instincts kicked in and he punched the zombie out. Irina was amazed and started to flirt with the Boy Scout, though more zombies interrupted them. They, Sebastian, and Risty found the relic in the swamp and tried to submerge it in the ocean. When this didn't stop the zombies, Irina and Paul panicked and hopped into a row boat that was tied to the dock. As the rowed out to sea, zombies burst through the bottom of the boat and pulled them under, "killing" them, though it was later revealed that divers were waiting underwater to give them oxygen masks. When the contestants switched roommates in All I Want is Revenge, Avery quickly claimed Irina. When the two former Oscars watched their competitors play soccer, they were annoyed by Monique criticizing the players. Avery noticed that Irina was distracted by Paul running and realized that the model had a crush on him. Irina eventually confirmed this, saying that she was attracted to his protectiveness over her. When Avery continued to tease her, Irina sadly admitted that she didn't think a relationship would work out between them. Irina's guest for the challenge was predicatably her sister Renata, who she argued with in Russian upon her arrival. When Irina saw that Minerva's car had been stolen, she offered to give her a ride. Renata and Lauren both sabotaged their shared go-kart, but Irina didn't regret letting the loudmouth ride with her, hoping the merged teams would encourage friendliness in the cast. When they encountered Lauren, the queen bee offended her by referring to her only as "Renata's sister." After witnessing her cruelty to Minerva, Irina said in the confessional that Lauren was truly evil. Irina had the second lowest amount of questions answered and lost the first round of the challenge. As punishment, Renata revealed that Irina used to take after her sister and be the shallow menace that she says she hates. Renata then revealed that Irina's hair is dyed, starting another fight between the sisters. After the challenge, Irina was curious as to why Allison picked the lesser prize and agreed to vote for Risty that night. In Wolf in Teen's Clothing, the contestants woke up to find that Irina had pushed the cafeteria tables together. The model explained that she was disgusted at everybody's behavior in the previous challenge, as they'd tried to vote two people off for being "too good." She hoped to force everybody to get along, becoming rather scary when Isaac tried to make a Russian joke. The bonding temporarily worked when the cast played "Never Have I Ever," but a fight between Allison and Avery quickly destroyed the progress, disappointing Irina. The model teamed up with Paul and Allison to search for clues in the challenge. Paul offered to lift her into the tree, but Allison barged in between to do it, Irina watching in amusement. She watched as the others dug the hole, disgusted when they found a corpse in it. Audition Tape The camera played to show a man in his early thirties sitting in a chair, a pair of designer sunglasses covering his eyes. He gave the camera a grin, his teeth so white that there was no way that they couldn’t be veneers. “Chris McLean, baby, you’ve made a great choice with your casting. Irina Rostropovich would love to be on Total Drama and will be happy to sign any wavers necessary.” The man shot two finger guns at the camera before picking up a black book from his lap. “If it wasn’t obvious enough, I’m not Irina Rostropovich. I’m her agent. This, however, is.” Irina’s agent opened the book to a picture of a stunning blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair. “Quite the piece, huh?” He flipped through the pages of her portfolio, pausing on each one to give the camera a good view of each photo of Irina. “Irina’s looks are flexible enough that she works in both the high fashion and commercial markets. I’d have had her make an audition tape herself, but she’s busy with a magazine shoot right now and doesn’t have time for it.” The agent put down the portfolio and leaned back in his chair. “Seriously, you picked well when casting Irina. Not only is she’s gorgeous, but she’s got a personality that’ll get the fans to root for her. Plus, she’s Russian, and boys love the accent.” He lowered his sunglasses and gave the camera an eyebrow waggle. “She might not be the spitfire that her sister is, but trust me: Irina’s got the goods. So thanks for the request. She’d love to participate.” Trivia *Irina speaks with a Russian accent. She is one of the few characters to speak with an accent, the others being Josh, Risty, and Avery. *I was inspired to use Irina's name for her character after watching an episode of MTV's Fear with a Russian contestant of the same name. *Irina was originally French and named Madeline Aurelie. *Irina's face was one of the most difficult to redesign, as her original image looked more girl-next-door than modelesque. I chose to give her a strong jaw to make her seem more like a high fashion model, with her straight, sharp nose shape to make her seem more European. **Similarly, her body type was made skinnier to fit the mold of a model a bit better. *Irina is the tallest female character, most of her height coming from her long legs. *Irina's color scheme was changed from periwinkle and blue to pink because more people associate tall, beautiful blondes in pink with Barbie dolls. This choice was made to make it more likely that she would be considered just a dumb blonde or a pretty face. **Also, the design of her main outfit reflects Katie and Sadie's as another way of making readers assume that she will be an airheaded character based on her appearance. *In the competition, Irina tends to make more of the "Team Mom" role in the fact that she is always comforting towards the other contestants. She also tends to be one of the only contestants concerned with everybody getting along. *Renata reveals in All I Want is Revenge that Irina dyes her hair blonde. Gallery Irina- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Irina- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Irina- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Irina- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Females Category:Contestants